Slayer War
by Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha
Summary: The destruction of Sunnydale's Hell-Mouth was a great victory for the side of Light. But little did the mortal realm know, that that was just a taste of what was to come.


Slayer War  
  
The destruction of Sunnydale's Hell-Mouth was a great victory for the side of light. But little did the mortal realm know, that that was just a taste of what was to come.  
  
Chapter One  
The Beginning  
  
It had been a year since the Hell-Mouth siege, and the council had been reformed. No longer centralised and out of touch, it's depth of wealth and power, or what remained, had been divided across the continents. There where nine in total, each run by members of the Hell-Mouth siege, and lieutenants being Slayers from this battle. Also in the past year they had been focusing on recruiting new Slayers and training them, there were at least one hundred so far. They were the chosen ones, born to fight against evil, they were mankind's last defence, they were mankind's only defence.  
  
North America, New York City.  
Vi looked at the city below her, cars flashing by, just tiny lights within a vast city. She was on top of the empire state building, the wind blowing through her short red hair. She looked to the sky as it started to rain, freezing cold rain soaking her cloths in seconds, she did not notice. Vi looked at the city one last time before walking back into the top lobby of the building. She was wearing a long leather trench coat going down to her feet, and a pair of black leather pants and an ebony corset. She went towards the lift and pressed the down button, the doors opened and she stepped into it. A few minuets later she was at the bottom of the building, and into the streets of New York. Vi closed her eyes and focused, there was a demon near by. She looked at the streets, they were a sea of people with umbrellas. Vi then looked down, at the manhole cover, her slayer senses tingled. She lifted it up and dropped down into the sewers. Her boots hit the ground and she looked at her surrounding. There was water pouring from holes because of the rain, and there seemed to be black blood on the ground. Vi walked forwards, focussing in on the demon. A few minuets later she finally heard something. It was voice, horrible pitched, definitely a demon.  
"Oi, that's my spot." They was some slicing sounds and some roaring before silence. Vi walked on before she found something. It was a sword, a demon sword, a bit small, with more black blood on it. Vi looked forwards and saw a t-junction. She walked towards it when something popped out from it. It was a demon alright, only around five feet tall, with a sword and a shield, wearing black armour, and had unnaturally black skin, as if it had been burnt.  
"Hello pretty thing." it said in a crawly voice. Vi sighed. The demon charged towards her. Vi held out her arm and a sword slid out of the arm piece she was wearing; Wolfram & Hart, some bi law firm in LA, funded the council's weapons, so everything was state of the art. She took the sword and stabbed it into the creature. It fell over dead, black blood spurting out of the wound. She reached into her pocket for her phone and dialled the headquarters' number.  
"Hello, I got a demon here, dead, I need a clean up team and someone from research to make an I.D. No, I've never seen anything like it...Yeah...Thanks." Vi hung up and looked at the body. The demons lifeless eyes looked back at Vi, with hatred.  
  
Robin Wood looked at the creature before him. It was an hour or so later and he was in the sewers, with Vi, along with several other members of the council. After the Hell-Mouth siege Wood had trained to become a watcher, he was now one of many in America's H.Q.  
"If I'm not mistaken," He said. "This is an Orc."  
"A what?" Vi asked.  
"An Orc, bred in the Third age of the Sun for battle by the dark lord Sauron," Wood began. "They were reportedly all killed in a huge earthquake." Wood looked at Vi.  
"Well, they're back." was all she said.  
  
Europe, England, London.  
It was three in the morning and Dawn was walking the streets of London. She had been patrolling the streets there ever since she had arrived six months ago. Dawn was not a slayer, but Buffy, her sister, had been training her to fight. Dawn was walking down the streets when she heard something; she stopped and listened, it sounded like vampires. Dawn smiled to herself and carried on walking. She was close now. She listened again and realised they were right down the alleyway next to her. She quickly slipped into it and saw five Vampires cornering a boy around her age; there was something familiar about him, but Dawn could not put her finger on it. Dawn was about to charge into battle when the boy grabbed one of the vampires and threw him to the other side of the alley. He then punched another one of them before elbowing the third in the stomach. He quickly pulled out a stake and stabbed it into one of their hearts, the vamp exploded into dust. He then kicked the last one across the alleyway with the other vampire. The boy then quickly staked the two on the ground next to him. He had not noticed Dawn yet. He ran to the other side and quickly staked the other two. The boy then finally turned around and saw Dawn.  
He took a moment to look her up and down. "Who are you?" he asked carefully, pocketing his stake.  
"I, er, came to rescue you?" Dawn said, a little 'put out'. The boy noticed the stake in her hand.  
"You came prepared to kill them." Dawn followed his gaze and saw the stake as well. She nodded.  
"I'm Dawn," She said, offering her hand. "Who are you?"  
He returned his own hand. "Conner," he said, "Shall we walk?"  
  
Australia, Sydney.  
Andrew looked out the window of his room. He was inside Australia's council H.Q., it was a hotel which they had brought, though there were not any actual people living in the hotel. There was not a front door either, you entered through a sewer entrance. Andrew was thinking about this cute guy he had meet last night when his computer suddenly beeped. He had a new message. He clicked on it and saw it was from Dawn; he and Dawn had become close friends after the Hell-Mouth siege, and now they communicated via E- mail. He quickly read her message.  
  
Hey Andrew! Last night I met a really cute guy fighting vampires, his name's Conner, and we're planning to patrol tonight. Any news on your side?  
  
Andrew looked at the message before replying.  
Last night I met a cute guy to, his name's Michael, and we're going on a date tonight too. We also got this new slayer today, her name's Fergie, and she's only seven, she's soooo cute. Anyway, talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Andrew sent the message before opening his closet and deciding what to wear for his date that night.  
  
Wood was sitting in New York's H.Q. It was a massive underground bunker, had room for at least two hundred people, it was located deep within the sewers of New York. On the table next to him was the Orc body. He was reading a book about the Third age of the Sun. It turned out that the dark lord Sauron was defeated once by a Gondor prince, Isildur, in the Second age of the Sun, and that Sauron then became a ghost, and his ring was lost for hundreds of years. Sauron grew stronger though, and with the help of devoted servants then breed hundreds of thousands of Orcs to try and take over Middle Earth, to reclaim his ring and rule the world forever. But the ring had been destroyed just before he could do so, by an army lead by Aragorn; Isildur's heir. But to distract Sauron the heir of Isildur, Aragorn, lead his own army against Mordor. This worked, and Aragorn became king of Gondor; he had many children, and his blood line went on for centauries. It was ended suddenly somewhere in the 16th centaury by a vampire named Darla. Wood breathed out and closed the book. This Orc being back meant one of two things. That it was random Orc which had somehow survived for thousands of years, or, they were being breed for war again by another dark lord. Wood was betting on the later one.  
"Buggar," he said to himself. 


End file.
